


Decided by Destiny

by Sugar_and_Cyanide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Biting, Cheating, Claiming, Destined For Each Other, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Mate Defining Marks, Meant To Be, Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Slow Build, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Swearing, True Mates, Underage - Freeform, primal urges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Cyanide/pseuds/Sugar_and_Cyanide
Summary: Emma (16, omega) goes to spend the summer with her step brother Adam (27, alpha) while her parents travel the world. In this world, there are "true mates" who can be found when the omega goes into her first heat. It's a rare occurrence though that not many experience. However, Emma and Adam find out their true mates after Emma goes into heat. How will they deal with this? Will life ever be normal for either of them again? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all the tags as well as the summary before you read. If anything offends you then don't read it. Also, please don't just click on this post to negatively comment.
> 
> For those of you who are still here, I hope you enjoy this work! If you enjoy it please leave a kudos or drop a comment! Happy reading!

Emma was four hours into the flight to her step brother Adam’s house. She was going to stay with him for the summer while her mom and stepfather went on a couples trip to see the different landmarks of the world. They had offered for her to go with them, but she declined. Honestly, she really didn’t want to intrude, nor did she necessarily see them all lovey dovey. The young omega knew just how intimate alpha/omega relationships could be and she didn’t want to see her parents do that while stuck in a foreign place with no escape. Although she had not yet come into her heat and experienced that type of relationship she still knew that they would most likely be having a romantic trip. 

Her parent weren’t “true mates” but most couples now weren’t. It was very rare and most never experienced it. The illustrious true mates were supposedly found when an omega went into first heat. Apparently, both her and the alpha destined for her know as soon as it happens and are drawn to each other like magnets. Even though many omegas know all the details about true mates, Emma was foggy on most of it. She didn’t feel the need to read up on it due to it being so rare. Like, rarer than one in a million. The truth was, most just chose the person they genuinely care about to spend their lives with. 

Emma’s mom was originally married to her father, but he died a decade ago when she was six. Part of the reason her mother connected with Adam’s father was because he also widowed. She guessed it was something they both could understand and share with each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pilot’s sudden announcement,“Attention ladies and gentlemen, we will now be making our final descent and should land within the next twenty minutes. As always, thank you for choosing to fly with us and enjoy your time.” She was glad that the trip was finally almost over. She was getting more uncomfortable by the minute in the airplane chair and kept fidgeting in an attempt to get more comfortable. 

After the plane landed and she got her luggage, Emma made her way to the arrivals pick up lane. The wind making her brown hair fluttered through the air as she looked for Adam. 

Adam was on the lookout for his younger sister Emma. His gray eyes scanning through the crowds of people as he put his hand through his short black hair, he was anxious to make sure she had gotten here safely. Being an alpha already made him protective over those he cared about, but add in that she was his only sister and younger by eleven years and you get him, an overprotective big brother. To his relief, he spotted her. The breeze making long hair blow across her pale skin. Her hand moved up to push it out of her face as her brown eyes continued looking for him. 

“Ems, over here!” He shouted over the commotion from the other people around them. Her eyes finally saw him and a smile spread on her face. 

“Adam,” she yelled back as she made her way through the crowd towards him. 

“How have you been,” he sighed as he grabbed her into a hug. At 6’3 he was more than a foot taller than her. She always seems so small and fragile in these moments.

She looked up into his gray eyes as she spoke, “I’ve been good, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good, too.” He replied as he eased his grip and let her go. “How was your flight,” he asked, picking up her black luggage bags taking them to the trunk of his car. 

Making her way into the front seat, she answered him “It was alright, the chair kept bugging me though, and it didn’t help that the guy next to me decided to take a nap and grace me with his snoring.” His chuckle was the response she received. She let out a sigh as she sat in the chair, the leather feeling good against her skin. After putting her luggage in the car, her brother made his way to the driver's side. 

“So the flight was that good, huh,” Adam joked as he started the car. The quiet purr of the engine felt soothing to Emma. 

“Oh yeah, it was amazing. I wish the flight lasted longer than it did.”

“Sorry that it ended so soon then,” he said smiling. “So, how was life back home? Any new guys I need to beat up?” 

“Actually, there were, so many in fact we had to get a security guard. I mean, I’m amazed I made it to the airport without getting bombarded by them.” 

“Okay, smartass.” He said, chuckling before his voice took a more serious tone, “Seriously though, are you okay leaving?”

Emma wouldn’t say it aloud, but she was honestly touched by his concern. “I’m fine, I didn’t want to go and see mom and dad being coupley. Besides, how could I pass up spending time with my favorite brother?”

“I better be your favorite considering I’m your only brother.” 

“Hey, just because you're my only sibling doesn't automatically give you the title of favorite.” 

“Uh huh, sure,” he responded with another smile. 

“Whatever, you know I’m right.” She said rolling her eyes. Her response just made his smile grow wider. 

“Speaking of relationships,” Emma started,” how are you and Sharon?” Sharon had been Adam’s girlfriend for over a year. Emma met her for the first time last year and she seemed really kind. Even though she and Adam weren't true mates, Emma knew they still cared for each other. 

“We’re doing great. We’ve been discussing moving in together actually.” 

“Really,” questioned Emma.

“Yeah, I mean we have been together for awhile, that’s just the natural progression of things I guess.” To tell the truth, deep down in his very core he felt like something was missing. He did care for Sharon, he just didn’t know if he was in love with her. 

“You guess? You don’t sound too sure.” She continued, “Are you really okay with that?” 

“Of course, I mean I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t.” He paused for a moment, “I just get too into my own head sometimes that’s all.”

“Adam you know you can tell me if something's wrong and that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, right.”

“Yes Ems, I know that, trust me I’m fine. If anything changes I promise you’ll be the first to know. Now can we just let this go please?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” was all Emma replied before turning up the radio. The rest of the ride was just them listening to music and Emma watching the signs pass by. 

Thirty minutes later they finally arrived at Adam’s house. Adam’s mother was wealthy and left him a large sum of money in her will which he used to buy a house and put himself through business school. He was currently the youngest president in history at the marketing agency he worked for, but that was Adam, hardworking and charismatic. People were always amazed by him. 

Emma stretched out after getting out of the car and Adam was already making his way to the trunk getting her bags. 

“Do you need any help, Adam,” she asked, watching him grab the items. He picked them up effortlessly, his muscles visible under his golden skin and black t shirt. She knew he didn’t need it, but thought she would at least offer. 

“No, I’m okay, Emma. Thank you though.” Shutting the trunk he made his way towards the front door. Emma followed him up the small walkway to his home. She loved his house, it was made of brick and had a warm feeling to it, but that could also just be because it was Adam’s house. 

After opening the door, Adam made his way upstairs towards the guest room where he put Emma’s bags down. “So, what do you think,” he questioned her as she looked around the room.

“It’s nice, I love it,” she answered honestly. The room was decently sized with wood floors and had a window with a window bench. A queen sized bed that was adorned with a white bedspread and several pieces of art were on the walls. Overall, the room felt very airy and light. 

“I’m glad you like it, it’s been awhile since the last time you were here and I changed this room around since then. “

She did notice that several things were different such as the curtains and how there was now different art on the walls. The bedspread was also different than before. However, she really liked all the changes. “Yeah, no, it looks great, Adam.”

“Good, so are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?” He asked Emma as she sat down on the window bench. 

“No, thanks though. I was actually just going to unpack and get everything over with now rather than later.” 

“Okay then, I’ll leave you to it, if you need anything, just shout,” Adam said making his way towards the door. 

“Will do, thanks again for everything,” Emma stated before he left. 

“No problem,” was his reply before he shut the door behind him. Then with a sigh, Emma began the job of unpacking. 

Three hours later, everything was done. Clothes were unpacked, the closet was filled, toiletries were in the guest bath and Emma was heading downstairs. Her feet padded against the wood as she made her way downstairs. 

“...yep I know, sounds good, I love you too, bye.” Upon hanging up Adam sighed into his hands. He knows he shouldn’t feel this way after hanging up with his girlfriend. Maybe they were just outgrowing each other. Before he could keep thinking he heard Emma coming downstairs. 

“Hey Ems, you ready for dinner?” Adam asked standing up. 

“Yes, I’m starving. But good news, I finished unpacking everything. I’m done! Free! I did it!” She said triumphantly.

“I’m glad you're done,” Adam laughed, “so want to get pizza for dinner? Maybe watch some stupid movies?”

“Sounds perfect,” said Emma with a smile. 

“Okay, so pepperoni and olives?” Asked Adam as he dialed the pizzerias number.

“Oh, how you know me so well!” She replied with her hand over her heart in a dramatic mannerism. 

“Well, I should I am you brother aft...Oh yes, I would like to place an order for delivery” Adam began the order and Emma sat down on the gray couch. 

About an hour later they were in front of the TV watching some girl scream as she was being chased out into a field as they ate their pizza.

“See I never understood why they always run into the woods or fields or wherever else. I mean that is the place that everyone dies in.” Emma said while watching the screen

“Well, they’re scared and not necessarily thinking rationally,” Adam said after taking another bite. 

“I hope I would look for a car or something instead of just running into somewhere the killer probably knows better than I do. But you’re right, who knows what’s going through your mind in a moment like that.” As Emma was talking the girl on screen was caught by the killer and murdered. “See what I mean though,” Emma shouted in response to it. 

“Yeah, I see what you mean,” Adam smiled seeing Emma’s reaction to the screen. 

After watching another movie, Adam and Emma said goodnight and headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Once more look at the tags before reading as they will change as the story is updated. If ANYTHING offends you then please do not read this. 
> 
> For those of you still with me, it gets heavy pretty early on. Now there is still some plot because I just can't write without it for some reason. Anyways, hope you enjoy it! Kudos are always appreciated!

The next morning when Emma awoke her body felt like it was on fire, she felt way too warm. Whimpering, she kicked off her blanket trying to find some relief to no avail. Suddenly her door opened as Adam entered her room. Even though her brain was disoriented she noticed something was off with him. Before she could really consider it though she realized just why she was so hot. She had to be in heat. Like a tidal wave, she was suddenly hit with an extreme wave of arousal, one that made her whimper all over again. 

Making his way over to her Adam finally spoke, “My god, Emma I could smell you from downstairs.” She noticed in that moment two things, how tense his body was and the bulge in his pants. Filled with need all over again, she noticed something else happening. There was a mark beginning to appear on her right wrist, one that looked like an infinity sign with the words True Mate above it and Adam Wellner beneath it. 

“Adam, show me your wrist,” asked Emma with desperation in her tone. It was taking all she had in her not to attack Adam right now and from the look of it, the same could be said for him. 

Turning over his right wrist over, Adam’s eyes filled with shock alongside Emma. His mark was nearly identical except his said Emma Ross underneath it. “Emma, do you know what this means?” he choked out.

“We’re true mates,” she replied in a whisper as she looked into his cool gray eyes. Suddenly it was as if a dam broke, they basically crashed into each other starting a kiss filled with lust and need.Never had they ever wanted anyone so much as they wanted each other in that moment. 

Bucking her hips up, Emma ground against Adam causing him to groan and her to see stars. Adam’s will power was long gone by now as he pulled Emma’s shirt over her head exposing her bare chest. Pulling his own shirt off he went back and met her lips again before trailing his kisses lower. When he got to her neck he bit her intent on marking her as his wrist mark aside. Emma winced from the pain, letting out an “ouch” to which Adam replied “mine.” Going back he licked over the wound causing her to start moaning shortly after. 

Continuing to kiss his way down, Adam went from her neck to her collarbone, down to her breasts. Once he reached her nipples he took a rosy bud into his mouth causing Emma’s back to arc at the new sensation. Switching to the other one, he bit down hard enough to make the line between pleasure and pain blurred. Emma was uncomfortably wet now clenching and unclenching her thighs subconsciously looking for relief. 

Bringing his head back up, Adam joined Emma again in a lust-filled kiss while his hand made its way up her thighs towards her sex. Looking into her eyes, her beautiful, chocolate eyes Adam finally touched her where she ached. Even with her shorts on he could feel how wet she was as a mark was beginning to appear. 

“Adam,” was all Emma could manage as her eyes closed and she rolled her hip against his hand. Suddenly, his hand was gone and Emma released a sound of desperation. 

“Open your eyes and look at me,” was Adam’s response to the noise. 

Emma forced her eyes open and looked into his as his hand made its way up her leg again. However this time he went past her sex and to the edge of her short’s waistband. “Keep your eyes open this time,” was all he said before sliding his hand in and over her naked pussy. My god, she was really soaking. He let out a groan as his hand found her clit and began rubbing circles. 

It took everything Emma had in her not to close her eyes from the pleasure and intimacy of the moment. She had never been touched by anyone else down there, much less her step-brother and newly found true mate. God, this was not how she saw her life going. It felt so good, she felt her orgasm building when Adam’s finger went towards her entrance.

“Are you still a virgin,” he asked looking into her eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to reply so she just nodded. Adam’s response was a groan bordering on growl, “Okay, I’ll try and start out easy then.” Upon speaking he entered a single digit inside of her. “You’re so fucking tight, Ems,” he said in a tone of desperation. 

At first, the sensation was odd, Emma had only done this once to herself before but it felt different this time. Deeper. He began to rub her clit again with his thumb making her closer to the peak she was near before. After a few more circles he added a second finger, it slid in easy enough due to how wet she was but she still felt an odd, almost uncomfortable stretching sensation. Again though, he started to make small circles around her sensitive nub and she could feel herself getting close to exploding one more. 

After he increased his pace Emma began to plead. “D-don’t stop, Adam, it feels so good, I’m getting c-close!” Within a few seconds, Emma came apart with Adam’s name on her lips. Her entire body shook from the orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure crashing upon her. Adam continued rubbing her clit to help her ride it out for as long as she could. When she finally came back down she was kissing Adam again. Before long he separated though, getting up and pulling her shorts and underwear off in one swift motion making her completely naked. 

Taking a step back, Adam looked at her. His baby sister, his true mate completely exposed to him. She was so incredibly beautiful, how he never noticed her like this before he didn’t know. “So breathtaking,” he whispered without even realizing it. After taking a final look at her, he finally took off his pants and boxers releasing his erection. He was painfully hard at this point. Making his way towards Emma he looked into his eyes as he got on top of her putting himself at her entrance. “I love you,” he said kissing her once more as he began pushing into her. 

Even though she was so wet there was still pain. Emma’s eyes stung from it, but it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. 

“You’re so warm and tight, Ems,” he said once he was fully in her. Slowly he began to move, looking into Emma’s eyes to assure she was okay. 

Like most of the time, she knew what he was looking for and nodded while replying, “I’m alright.” Which was completely honest the pain had subsided into a dull ache but was otherwise gone. In fact, just beneath the surface of the dulled pain, she felt sparks of pleasure coming to life. She knew that Adam was still holding back, afraid to hurt her. To be honest, she was amazed he had the willpower he did right now, most alphas can’t control themselves when filled with lust even if they love the person they’re with. Emma wanted him to let go, to be able to lose himself in her without reservation. 

“Adam, you don’t have to hold back anymore, I’m fine now. Let go, I won’t break,” she said making sure to have eye contact so he could see she was being honest. “I want you to lose control, dominate me,” Emma said surprising even herself a little, but she did want for him to dominate her, to make her his. Her words broke Adam’s dam as he let out a growl, giving into his desires. 

He began to set a brutal pace as he bent down and bit her shoulder, leaving yet another mark. “You’re mine now Emma and mine alone,” he growled into her ear while continuing to thrust roughly into her, “I want everyone who looks at you to see that you’re claimed! No one else is allowed to even think about you otherwise!” Adam said in a rough, possessive tone. 

To be honest, his words really turned Emma on. She could feel an explosive orgasm beginning to build. The idea of Adam claiming her did things to Emma, things she never expected to feel. 

“Adam, I’m getting close,” she said as he continued the high pace he set. She felt like a clock that kept getting wound tighter and tighter on the edge of breaking apart. Adam then shifted his position in a way that made his length rub a spot deep within her on every thrust causing her nerves to go into overdrive. Soon everything went white as an intense orgasm overtook her. She was lost in the sensation, hit with one tide of pleasure after another. Watching Emma’s orgasm happen caused Adam to come undone as her walls squeezed around his cock while he released himself into her. Both of them were lost in primal, lust-filled bliss due to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happen when both realize what just happened, stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, as always please read the tags before reading and if ANYTHING at all offends or bothers you then stop reading now! 
> 
> For those of you still with me this was originally supposed to be a more plot oriented chapter but it didn't turn out that way. So, there is some sexually explicit stuff down there. Also, if you like the story feel free to leave a kudos! Now, happy reading!

The afternoon sun entered through the window into Emma’s face causing her to stir slightly. Vaguely she realized there were arms wrapped around her and a large body pressed against her back. She was just about to go back to sleep when the events from the morning came flooding back to her. Bringing her wrist up to her face she saw the mark from earlier still there with Adam’s name imprinted on her skin. Adam…just thinking about him made her whole body flush. 

Turning her body in his grasp she looked at his sleeping face. His dark hair was a mess and face calm as he slept. He was so handsome. She never paid that much attention to his appearance before because to her he was just Adam, he protective older brother whom she loved. But now she couldn’t help but notice just how attractive he was with his golden skin and strong build. Gently she brought her hand up to his face moving a piece of hair from his forehead. After bringing her hand back down she noticed Adam’s eyes flutter slightly before opening revealing his gray eyes. 

“Hey,” he whispered looking at her with a sleepy smile on his face. 

“Hey,” she whispered back. 

It took Adam a few seconds for what happened earlier to come back to him. Upon remembering his gaze on Emma intensified. His destiny, his beautiful true mate, was Emma. The remembrance of her underneath him, writhing in pleasure, calling his name caused him to get flooded with arousal. His gaze made its way from her eyes down to her lips. Her perfect pink lips. 

“Emma,” he said while leaning towards her.

“Adam,” was all she could reply before their lips joined together. 

The kiss was gentle at first, just slow movements and soft moans. With time though it slowly intensified to tongues battling and teeth clashing. Emma whimpered when they separated to catch their breath. 

“Adam, my whole body feels different now. My whole body is craving you.”

“I know, Ems, I feel the same way. I’ve felt that way since I woke up this morning, it was as though my body found its way to your room on its own. I could smell the arousal on you before I even found you, I can smell it now and it’s driving me fucking insane.” He said as grabbed Emma and pulled her underneath him. 

When the head Adam’s cock bumped against her entrance, Emma moaned. She needed him inside of her like she needed air to breathe, no matter how stupid it sounds that’s what it felt like to her. Once he pushed into her she felt complete, as though a missing piece of her was found. 

“You feel so good, Emma,” he said as he watched her writhe beneath him. The bite marks on her neck were deep purple now and he felt a wave of possession take over him again. She was his and his alone, no one else was to touch his mate. 

Adam moved their position in a way that now with every thrust her clit was stimulated causing Emma to gasp from the pleasure. “Adam...it...feels… so… good” she said between every few thrusts. The pleasure was mounting in her with every push inside as she threw her head back in response to it. “I’m...getting...close,” she said as she tried to catch her breath from the intense arousal she was feeling. 

Bringing his mouth to her ear, Adam whispered,”Come for me, Emma,” nipping her earlobe at the end of his demand. Just two thrusts later and Emma was plunged into pure ecstasy with an airless scream. With her walls squeezing his cock tightly and seeing Emma come beneath him Adam was sent overboard into his own release. 

Both fell back onto the bed coming down from their high and wrapped in the hazy afterglow from what just happened. 

Looking at Emma with her lips swollen, hair a mess and pupils blown out Adam spoke, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Emma opened her mouth to reply but before she could speak a knock was heard from the front door downstairs then a voice. 

“Adam, it’s me, Sharon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, darn a cliffhanger! Be sure to stay tuned to see how Adam and Emma deal with Sharon in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, as always, please check the tags before reading and stop if anything offends you.
> 
> Those who are still with me, this is a plot oriented chapter! It has to deal with the ending of Adam and Sharon's relationship. Enjoy your reading! Oh! And kudos are alway appreciated if you like the story!

“Adam, are you there?” Sharon asked while continuing to knock on the front door.

Both Adam and Emma were stuck in shock staring at each other silently debating what to do before Adam suddenly got up and shouted out downstairs, “Just a minute, Sharon!” 

Returning to the room Adam began to search for his clothes scattered around the floor. Emma left the bed and began looking around for her’s as well. “What are we gonna tell her, Adam?”

Taking his shirt off the lamp shade (How the hell did it get there?) he replied, “I’m going to break up with her.”

“Okay, but what are you going to tell her?” Emma questioned pulling her shorts up her legs. 

“The truth,” Adam said as he finished pulling his shirt down his body.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Asked Emma combing her hair with her fingers. 

“It’s going to come out sooner or later, Ems, we should just be honest.” Adam answered making his way towards her drawing her into a hug and continuing to speak, “Besides, I want everyone to know that you’re mine and off the market.” Letting her go he headed to the door, “Alright, let’s get this over with.” 

Making his way downstairs, Adam went to the front door sighing before opening it. On the other side of the door was Sharon, her light hair shined from the sunlight making her look almost ethereal as she directed her blue eyes at him, a smile forming on her peach colored lips. Before he would have thought she looked beautiful but now he could only see that she wasn’t Emma. How she didn’t have her soft brown hair or big chocolate eyes. Nor her fair skin and perfect pink lips. 

“Hey, honey,” Sharon said looking at Adam, her lips forming a smile. 

“Hey, you,” he said in a bit of an awkward tone. “What’re you doing here?

Laughing she answered back, “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

“Oh. Yeah, of course. Come on in,” Adam responded gesturing towards inside of the house.

Walking into the house, Sharon made her way to the living room before sitting on the light blue suede couch. 

“I was thinking that you, Emma and I could grab lunch to catch up,” Sharon said as Adam sat on the matching chair near the couch. “Where is she by the way?”

“Oh, she’s up in her room taking it easy, you know jet lag and all.” He responded when out of nowhere he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning his head to the side he saw Emma in a blue sports bra and matching shorts with her gray sneakers on. My god did she look beautiful, with her slender frame and delicate features. How could he not want her? 

Before he could get too far into the current trail of thoughts Emma spoke with a smile that didn’t fully reach her eyes, “Sharon, hi, it’s been awhile!”

“Hi to you too! I know it’s been a long time! That’s actually why I came over today, to see if you and Adam wanted to grab lunch and catch up.” Sharon replied with genuine kindness, getting up and making her way over to Emma, bringing her into a hug. Damn, if Emma didn’t feel bad about this thing already, she certainly would now. I mean, it didn’t affect her feelings towards Adam. She still loved him and saw him as hers, it just sucked to hurt someone else in the process. 

“That’s really sweet of you, but I was actually just about to go for a run.” 

Adam felt a rush of extreme protectiveness come over him at her announcement, she never said anything about leaving. “Where are you going? What trail? Do you know what’s near here and the directions around?” His tone demanded an answer from Emma.

“Yes, I know my way around and if I were to get lost, which I won’t, I have my phone to see where I am,” Emma responded.

Adam continued interrogating her not satisfied with the response, “What if you lose service? What then and you still haven’t told me where exactly you’re going to.” 

“Okay, calm down, one there is a slim to none chance I will lose service. Second, I’m going to a nearby trail. Happy?” She questioned back.

Even though he knew logically that she was right and he was worrying too much, he still wasn’t satisfied, he wanted, no, needed to know all the details. “How long will you be gone?”

“Jesus Christ, Adam! I don’t know, an hour or so.” Emma said exasperatedly. 

Even then, he still continued to inquire, “You don’t sound sure, exactly how long are you planning to be gone? And what’s the name of the trail?”

Sharon who had been standing by, a little stunned at the display, finally spoke up, “Adam, leave her be, she answered your questions, you’re going a little too far with this.”

Without thinking, Adam replied to her harshly with venom in his voice, “Stay out of it, this has nothing to do with you! No one asked for you to speak!” Adam was shocked as soon as finished talking. He didn’t know why he responded like that, it was just this utter wave of anger from someone getting in between him and finding out details regarding Emma’s safety. 

Sharon’s mouth fell open, never in their relationship had he responded to her like that, even in their worst fights. 

“Okay, I’m done with this stupid interrogation, bye, nice seeing you again, Sharon” with that Emma went to the door, slamming it behind her without looking back.

“Emma!” Adam shouted after her, but she was already gone. 

“Adam, what the hell was that?! What’s the matter with you?!” Sharon shouted, coming out of her stupor.

“What? I just wanted to know where she was going!” Adam yelled back.

“That was completely different from someone just wanting to know where she was going! From the way you were questioning her you weren’t going to be satisfied until you had a goddamn tracking device on her!”

“Of course I needed to know where she was going she my mate for fuck’s sake!” He screamed in the heat of the moment.

Suddenly everything went quiet, just complete and utter shock filling the room. No more yelling, no more screaming, just deafening silence. 

“What?” Sharon said in a whisper.

“She’s my true mate Sharon,” he replied quietly. 

“What?!” Sharon said once more, yelling this time though, “When did you find out?”

“This morning, she went into heat and, well, you know how the legend goes.”

“She’s your little sister, Adam! She’s barely sixteen! What the fuck!” Sharon knew that he had no choice in the matter and that she was unable to blame him for it, but she loved him and her world was crashing down in a lot of ways. Tears began to fill her eyes as she spoke, “We were going to move into together! You just said you loved me yesterday, was that a lie!?” 

“No Sharon, I do love you, just not the way I love Emma. I thought I was in love with you but now I know I wasn’t. I always felt incomplete deep down, but I just thought it was how everyone felt so I brushed it off. Now though, I finally feel complete. She’s the love of my life. I know this is rough, but I have to be honest with you, it’s the least you deserve.” Said Adam with sincerity in his voice. 

Sharon sat down on the stairs, still in shock from it all. She was still crying as she spoke, “You never truly loved me,” pain was lacing her voice while she spoke, “We were together all this time and you weren’t fully with me. I thought you were getting more distant with time but I ignored it. Thinking I was overreacting because you continually told me you loved me, I took you for your word!”

“Sharon, I’m sorry,” was all that Adam could really reply. This had to be hard to hear and he was sorry he had to hurt her like this. He would never have gotten involved with her if he knew what was in his fate. 

“I really love you, Adam. How could this happen? I could feel something was different with you when you answered the door. You looked at me in a different way than you did before. I can’t explain it, it was as though you were searching me and seeing something else than what you wanted. I guess it makes sense now though. You were searching for Emma.” She responded while drying her eyes.

“I know and I wish that I didn’t have to hurt you like this. I’m honestly sorry.” Adam said crouching down to her eye level. 

Looking down, Sharon noticed the mate mark on his wrist for the first time.This made everything sink in and for her to really understand this was it. Her name wasn’t marked on him, her name wasn’t written in his destiny. 

After a few moments of looking at his mark, Sharon stood up and spoke, voice breaking a little, “I’m gonna go, I think it’s for the best. I need time to process all this and it’s not gonna happen with me being in your house with you in front of me.” Walking towards the door, she looked back once more at the person she thought her future was with, the man she loved who was destined to be with another. Letting out a heavy breath, Sharon spoke,” Goodbye, Adam.” and with that she was gone, leaving Adam alone. A finality in her words. 

Rubbing his face Adam sighed, “Fuck,” it was really done. Something that was once a big part of his life was gone. Although it was a bad situation, he thought she took it more gracefully than others might, the whole ordeal only lasted minutes. It’s funny how years of knowing someone can end so fast. 

Thinking back to Emma though, he suddenly realized something else that made him let out a string of colorful words yet again. They didn’t use any protection either time they had sex. “Well, this is fan-fucking-tastic!” he shouted into the empty house. All he could do now was wait for Emma to get back in order to figure this whole new mess out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! One thing after another! No one said it would be easy though. Stay tuned to find out how Adam and Emma deal with this now and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! I'm sorry it took so long for an update, life has been super crazy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It had been forty-four minutes and twenty-seconds until Emma finally walked through the door (not that anyone was counting). She originally planned to stay out much longer, but that wasn’t how it all worked out. As soon as he heard the door open, Adam was on his feet making his way towards it. 

Immediately pulling her into his arms Adam questioned her, “Where the hell have you been, Ems?”

Feeling comfort from his embrace and Emma couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. “I told you I was going out for a run.”

After a few more moments they pulled apart from each other's grip. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Adam asked, looking her over. She seemed fine on the outside, however looking at her he noticed her bruises from earlier were gone. “What happened to the marks from earlier?”

The remembrance of the events from earlier caused Emma’s cheeks to go red before she responded, “I had to cover them up because I didn’t want Sharon to see them.”

“How did you cover them up so well?” he asked amazed that you honestly couldn’t tell they were there. 

“Well…” Emma trailed off not knowing exactly how to answer him.

“Well, what?” 

“Well, you’re not completely, necessarily the first person to give me a hickey. “ Emma cringed while speaking at how uncomfortable this moment was. 

Adam was frozen for a moment in shock. “What do you mean I’m not the first?”

“I mean, I’ve made out with other guys before.” 

Once again Adam was surprised, “What do you mean guys, there was more than just one?”

“Can we not do this, Adam?” The awkwardness of the situation was really getting to Emma. 

“No, I need to know now,” he said with a demand in his tone, “how many?”

Letting out a rush of air, Emma responded, “Three, no wait, four.” Emma said, racking her mind for everyone she ever kissed, “Yeah, four.”

“Four guys, Emma?! Four! You're only sixteen!” The possessiveness and protectiveness Adam felt towards Emma were combined into this overwhelming feeling. 

“It’s not that bad, Adam, besides, I never slept with any of them only you.”

That did relieve Adam’s anger a little, but he was still furious that other guys made out with Emma and that they left her skin marked made it all the worse. Rubbing his temples Adam remembered that he needed to talk to her about the fact that they didn’t use protection. “Speaking of that, Emma, we didn’t use protection when we had sex.” Adam said with a sigh. 

Without fully thinking of what she was saying Emma responded, “Yeah, we did.”

“What do you mean?” Adam said, his eyes narrowing. 

Once more the cringes came back, “I mean I’m on the pill.”

“Emma, what? Why are you on the pill?” Adam said with anger. He knew he should be relieved, but if she was on the pill, it meant that she was thinking about having sex with other people. 

“It’s not what you think!” Emma shouted, “I’ve been on it since I was thirteen!” 

“WHAT?!” Adam was getting more angry with each passing second, “You’ve been thinking about sleeping with another guy since you were thirteen!”

“Oh my god, Adam, I wasn’t taking it because I was going to or thinking about sleeping with another guy! I’ve been taking it because I would get bad cramps around my period! That’s why I’ve been on it for three years!”

It took him a second for everything she said to click. “Oh,” Adam responded quietly.

“Yeah, oh!” Emma said in her still raised tone. 

“Well, I guess that’s good in the end,” Adam said. 

“That’s all you have to say?” Emma questioned.

“Yeah, what else do I need to say?” Asked Adam who was now confused.

“I don’t know, maybe an “I’m sorry for thinking you wanted to sleep with guys since you were thirteen?” or “I’m sorry for not letting the kissing thing go earlier?” Any of that coming to mind right now, Adam?”

“No, not really and I’m not sorry, I needed to know who else you’ve been with and besides, now I know that we were safe earlier.”

“I’m sorry, you needed to know who I’ve been with?” Emma said laughing at the absurdity in his remark. 

“That’s right,” he responded.

“Okay, then, who have you been with Adam? How many girls have you slept with and how many have you kissed, huh?” Emma questioned if he needed to know then so did she. 

Adam suddenly realized just what situation he got himself into now, “Why does that matter?”

 

“Because I need to know, Adam.” Emma said, smiling, “Besides, you know all about my past now, so, tell me yours.”

“Okay, I get it, Emma, I’m sorry.”

“No, you don’t get off that easily Adam, now I’m really curious, how many girls have you slept with?”

“Let’s not do this, Emma,” Adam said leaning against the wall sighing. 

“How many?”

Sensing that she wasn’t going to let this go Adam answered her, “Sixteen,” he said groaning with his eyes shut.

“Holy shit, Adam, sixteen girls!” Emma remarked, stunned, her emotion kept switching from jealousy to anger, “You slept with sixteen girls and had the audacity to give me hell for kissing four guys, which by the way, included you!”

Standing up straight, Adam looked at her smiling, happy that the list was one-fourth less than before, “I was part of the four?” 

For a second Adam’s smile made her legs go weak and her rage disappear, he was so handsome, but then she remembered that she was angry at him. “That’s not the point, Adam!”

“Then what is the point, Ems?” Adam said, taking a step towards her.

Her breath hitched slightly before she spoke, “The point is that you got mad at me for something you’re way more guilty of doing.”

“You're right, Ems I was unfair and I’m sorry for that. However, if any guys comes near you again, then there’s going to be trouble” Adam said taking another step until he was right in front of her.

“Thank you for your apology and, don’t worry, they wouldn’t stand a chance, Adam. Not anymore, at least, not after today.” 

“No one else stands a chance against you anymore Emma either,” Adam responded before leaning down and kissing her. Pulling away, with their foreheads still touching, Adam whispered to Emma, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Adam” Emma whispered right back before they kissed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully, the next chapter is posted quicker than this one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! A new chapter is now posted, please be advised there is explicit sexual content in this chapter.

After the earlier revelations about each other's past romances, both Emma and Adam decided to try and leave the past in the past. They both had eaten dinner and were now on the couch watching yet another bad movie. However, this time Emma had Adam’s arm around her as she was curled up into his side. She was playing idly with his hand while watching the images change on the screen. Once more she felt the need to comment on the character in the movie's actions. 

Slapping her knee Emma exclaimed, “Oh my god, do you honestly think you’re going to escape going upstairs? How are you gonna get outside!”

Adam chuckled at how worked up she was getting at the screen.

On screen, the girl was now getting pulled down the hall by the killer. “Okay, I don’t even know why I watch these movies, all it’s doing is irritating me,” Emma explained. 

“Calm down, Ems. It’s okay, see look, she’s dead now. We won’t see her mistakes anymore,” said Adam, still amused at how she was reacting. 

Letting out a big sigh Emma replied, “You’re right, no point in getting so upset, besides, as you said, she dead now.” 

Curling back into Adam’s chest Emma inhaled deeply, her senses were filled with Adam’s scent. He had the smell of outdoors and tobacco flower on him. Out of nowhere, Emma found herself getting wet, her entire body growing hot. As if knowing instinctively Adam’s whole body went rigid. She felt so overwhelmed by the desire she let out a whimper (she was guessing this was her go-to sound now).

Within seconds Adam had Emma on her back and was kissing her passionately. Emma tugged at the bottom of his tee pulling it over his head before having their lips collide once more. Adam began kissing his way down her neck, tasting the make-up she had on made him pull away for a second. 

“Emma, no more makeup on your neck, alright? Not unless it’s completely necessary.” He said looking down at her.

“Fine! Just please don’t stop!” She pleaded in response. 

That was all Adam needed to continue, pulling Emma’s sports bra over her head. 

“Nor on your shoulder either, alright?”

“Alright, Adam! I won’t do it without your permission next time, happy!” Emma said writhing beneath him. 

“Very,” Adam replied before leaning down, taking her nipple into his mouth. Emma’s hands twisted into his hair in response to the sensation while he moved to the other one. Pulling him up Emma kissed him once more before whispering to him, “Take me.”

After that Adam gave in to his urges, pulling down Emma’s shorts and underwear in one quick movement before pulling down his own pants and boxers. He slid into her in one swift motion, moaning at her warmth. After taking her in for a moment he began moving at an intense pace causing Emma to grip the nape of his neck. All thoughts were lost as her body was overtaken by euphoria from being with her mate. 

Adam felt Emma squeeze around him as she came. God, she looked sexy when lost in the feeling. He moved his position to increase friction onto her clit once she came down from her high. After a few more thrusts she was right there again. Felling her around him Adam could feel himself getting closer to coming as she continued to squeeze him every now and then when she felt a ripple of more pleasure. When she finally came again, Adam let go, releasing into Emma. 

Coming down from her high Emma gasped for breath, her mind hazy from the aftershocks of what just happened. Her skin was sticky from sweat as Adam pulled himself out of her before picking her up and placing her in his lap. Emma’s head rested against his chest as she listened to his pounding heart. Adam grabbed the blanket from the floor before covering putting it over them. Emma’s eyes grew heavy as she basked in the warmth of Adam’s arms as he held her. 

“I love you, Adam,” Emma said yawning. 

“Love you too, Ems.” Adam said increasing his grip ever so slightly. 

The last thing Emma heard was someone screaming in the background on the TV. "Shouldn’t have gone that way dude", was the final thing to cross Emma’s mind before she fell into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I just love them together! Whatever that guy did in the movie was obviously what got him killed, so I'm right there with Emma. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I plan on the next chapter to get smutty so if that's you thing stay tuned. I just had to get some type of plot done before then.


End file.
